


Among Us

by AZ9i18r



Category: Among Us (Video Game), BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), PSU, Power Sphera Universe
Genre: Betrayal, False Accusations, Father-son angst, Gen, Somewhat major character death, drama drama drama everywhere, i think i put too much angst and feels rather than the suspect element, kokotaim angst, oh yea there's a pinch of angst, the dead characters become ghosts, there are two impostors, they are trying their best okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ9i18r/pseuds/AZ9i18r
Summary: "There are two impostors among us. It was reported from an intel that those two are responsible for the damage and the false setting around the ship and the systems and your job is to fix everything assigned. Be careful. Those impostors do not hesitate to kill every single one of us, because anyone, could be the one." Will they be able to eject the impostor? Boboiboy x Among Us fic
Kudos: 16





	Among Us

“There are two impostors among us”

“What?”

A shocking news for the whole crewmates in the ship. They looked at each other around the cafetaria table, with suspicion.

“It was reported from an intel that those two are responsible for the damage and the false setting around the ship and the systems and your job is to fix everything assigned.”

They looked at their watches, displaying the lists of tasks they need to finish.

“Be careful. Those impostors do not hesitate to kill every single one of us...”

Fear . . . was dominating the room.

“…Anyone of us, could be the one.”

.

.

* * *

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

**Among Us © InnerSloth**

**The author will not gain any material benefit from this fic (I only borrowed the characters and the game concept)**

**The story will only take mostly in Boboiboy’s point of view since…. It was based on my point of view of the gameplay but not so accurate fmkdmkjeld**

**Enjoy reading and let the game of trust issue begin! >:3**

* * *

.

.

The crewmates were staring at each other, examine all personnel on board. There was Boboiboy (orange), Gopal (green), Fang (Purple), Yaya (pink), Ying (yellow), Kaizo (blue), Admiral Tarung Cyan), Sai (black), Shielda (white) and General Amato (red). Everyone was looking each other cautiously. Boboiboy looked at his best friends… It’s impossible right? He looked at Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang. It could not be one of them.

He looked at his father… they may rarely interact, but that does not mean he could trust him less. He may suspect Captain Kaizo, Sai and Shielda since he was not that close with them. He had to put Admiral Tarung on the list too. Who knows what might happen? But again, what if…

“Hey.”

He felt something landed on his left shoulder. A deep voice calling him from behind. “We better fix the system.” He said.

“Don’t worry. We gotta catch the impostors as soon as possible, but we have something to be prioritized on.”

“Dad…”

The man walked to the right ride of the cafetaria entering the corridor directed to the cockpit, as Boboiboy checked his watch to read the list of tasks he had to complete. He checked the map to know where the location of his assignments he needs to get done. He read.

“The Skeld huh…? He pronounced the ship he was in. He then matches the information on lists of tasks he had and the map to see which tasks can be reached first.

The med bay.

He went to the left side of the ship to run a check up on himself. A green ray moved up and down scanning whoever standing on the scanning machine, Boboiboy looked at the monitor as it displays the information one by one. The scanner beeps for several times, the process was completed.

“One is done. What is next?”

The boy checked the list again. Fixing the engine coordination. He went out from the medbay and walked to the upper left and he passes Admiral Tarung who walked to the opposite direction. He directed the engine to the correct direction.

One engine is done, move to the other.

Boboiboy walked to the south and reached the lower engine. The engine direction is now also fixed. One task down, several more to go, he thought. Boboiboy checked on his power watch again to see what he needs to do next.

“Fixing wires huh?” he said. He was not sure where the electrical circuit will be, so he decided to move forward…

… as he found a dead body on the floor, the body was split into two parts.

It was wearing white space suit.

It was Shielda.

Boboiboy needed to act fast, he rings the alarm, directly reported everyone and gathered them in the cafetaria.

_._

_._

* * *

_DEAD BODY_

_REPORTED!!_

* * *

_._

_._

“So, who was it?”

“Where?”

“When?”

“How?”

Many questions came simultaneously in front of his face, Boboiboy did not know which to answer first. He barely has no other leading clue on who might be the one, so he looked at everyone.

“I found the body in the chamber of lower engine. No one was there except me who just finished my task. They got Shiel—”

“WHO DARES TO KILL MY SISTER!!?”

The person in black suit slammed the table, he was in frustration. His body trembled and the head faced to the floor. Admiral Tarung held the teenage boy’s shoulder and pat him, giving words of encouragement to stay strong as everyone looked at him in sympathy. Boboiboy did not know what to say next as he felt guilt for not being there earlier and safe Shielda from the cruel impostor. He tightened his fist.

“You…” Sai said. “You are the impostor.”

“W-what--?”

“YOU KILLED HER DIDN’T YOU??” Sai continued as he pointed on the boy in orange. “You killed her and self-report it so no one will suspect you!!”

Everyone looked at Boboiboy in suspicion as the boy lowered his gaze. The room was in silence. He was innocent, he did not kill anybody. He was just doing his tasks, why would he kill his own crewmate when what they need now was cooperation between members?

“I did not kill her.” Boboiboy tried to say the truth as calm as possible.

“That’s what all impostors says before they got ejected.” Said Fang as he crosses his arms. “You act like a goodie two shoes, yet you were a wolf behind the sheep cloak.”

“I- I SWEAR I DID NOT!!”

“30 more seconds before voting guys.” Gopal checked his watch.

Everyone kept staring at him. Boboiboy could not gain anyone’s trust, even his best friends are suspecting him. Yaya and Ying looked at each other since they have no evidence to either backed him up or agreed with Sai’s statement.

10 more seconds before voting begins… 9… 8…

7…

He looked at the adult in red suit.

“… Dad…”

6…

Yet the adult closed his eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry son.”

5…

It was hopeless.

4…

3…

“Actually,” a deep voice came out from the mouth of man in brown.

2…

The whole cabin crew looked at the man in blue, who happened to be Kaizo. Boboiboy turned his head to the left. Kaizo was happened to stand beside him.

1…

“Boboiboy IS Innocent.”

0.

“What?”

“I was there in the med bay with you, kid. You were so busy scanning yourself you did not realize my presence right in front of you who was inspecting some sample anomalies.” He explained. “I see the ray went up and down on your body, which indicates that he is working on his task.”

Boboiboy smiled, and so does Kaizo.

“You are a good boy.” He said as he pets the boy’s cap-covered head. The boy flustered.

“T-thank you captain.”

Everyone sighed in relieved, Boboiboy was innocent. They need to worry Boboiboy no more, but the voting session had started. They had to find the culprit before another victim falls, yet they have not enough evidence.

“So… who’s gonna get ejected?”

“I don’t know, we need more evidence.”

“So… we skip?”

“Well, we have no other option left in this situation.”

“Let’s skip yea?”

“Ok!”

All members of the ship agreed to vote nobody and continued their tasks as Sai mourned the lost of his twin. Boboiboy saw other crewmates tried to comfort him and carry him along with them to finish the other tasks, climbing up from the pit of sadness and moving on. It was really heart-breaking to see when a person loses someone they love, yet he could do nothing. Boboiboy saw the night sky through the window of the cafetaria, praying that Shielda might rest in peace in another realm.

_._

_._

* * *

_No one was ejected (Skipped)._

_2 impostors remain._

* * *

_._

_._

There was no time to waste, back to the task! Boboiboy continued his quest to finish the available tasks he had. He checked his tab again. He still had to fix the wires in the electrical, storage and admin room. Speaking of admin, he had a task to log in.

“I wonder why I got the access to the admin…” He said to himself.

He ran as fast as he could to the electrical room and fix the cables. It was not that hard he had to admit, he finished it under than 2 minutes. He walked to the east and fixed the wires in the circuit box there too, and went to the hallway on the north to fix the third circuit box in front of the admin. He matched the wires and fixing other stuffs without realizing other people passed by him and go. He did not pay an attention…

…Until a knife stabbed his chest from behind.

He fell to the floor and hold the pain from the chest.

He had to survive…

…at least to know…

…who stabbed him from behind.

He saw green suit.

His started to lose consciousness yet he still tries to know who.

“Sorry Boboiboy.” He smirked. “But I have to win this.”

It was Gopal. He was one of the impostors. Boboiboy tried to crawl but the bleeding would not stop. His body was aching as Gopal jumped on him and run away. His vision blackened as he embraced the death.

_‘Gopal, I trusted you before.’_

_._

_._

* * *

_DEAD BODY_

_REPORTED!!_

* * *

_._

_._

“Boboiboy’s body, I saw it on the alley!”

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know, we weren’t on the spot!”

He could hear vivid voices from the distant, voices that are so familiar in his ears. Was he dead before? Why he still be able to hear sounds? Boboiboy opened his eyes, finding out that he is in the cafetaria along with other crewmates. He wondered why he still can witness all the discussions and arguments going on. He looked at his body, transparent. He became a ghost.

“I saw Boboiboy’s body in front of the admin room when I’m about to head to the room.” Sai reported. Boboiboy glad that that it did not take much time for his body to be found. He observed the face of all crewmates, mourn for his death. Some were crying, some felt guilty for accusing him in the previous session.

But there was this person who had different face expression among of all. The face of disbelief, heartbroken, fatigue and coldness. He massaged his forehead to unload the pressure. The man in red suit, his father. Amato. He opened his mouth when he ready.

“Boboiboy had been killed, by the man in green.”

“D-dad…” Boboiboy said. He tried to hold the hand of his old man, but his hand went through the hand of his. Boboiboy forgot that he was already dead, only his soul remained in the station.

“i saw it with my own eyes from the security camera room, it happened on the alley near the admin room. The green one stabbed my son right from behind.”

Everyone gasped and looked at Gopal in disappointment as the guy in green looked worried and try to find a defence statement.

“i-I swear it wasn’t me!! Why would I kill my own best friend?”

“Does the CCTV tell me a lie?” the man in red asked in cold, deep tone. He tried to act cool as he hides an unimaginable pain for losing his one and only child, in the hand of his son’s own best friend. Maybe this is the kind of pain that Sai felt when he lost his twin sister previously. Boboiboy approached the father again.

“Dad… I’m still here….”

Yet he did not respond, as if he did not know his own son’s ghost presence.

“DAD! I’M RIGHT HERE DAD!!!” Boboiboy cried.

It was pointless. He was in another dimension, a different one from the rest of the living crew. He could do nothing but watches his father argues for his sake. Other crewmates believed in his alibi and evidences and vote Gopal to be ejected. Gopal surrendered.

“Okay. You got me.” That was his last sentence before getting ejected.

The other crewmates walked back to their assigned tasks and leave the cafetaria room. Boboiboy knew he had no chance to communicate with his father, yet he still followed him before he went to the alleyway.

Amato walked slowly, still have the remaining feeling of shocked and trembled. He did not know how long his emotional strength will last, he just wanted to cry. However, he must remain strong, for the sake of the crewmates, for the sake of everyone’s safety. He felt there was a weak breeze coming from behind. He looked back.

“…Boboiboy?” he looked to the direction where he floats.

“…Dad?” the orange ghost called, yet no voice was audible to Amato. However, the man was still standing there, waiting, as if he could feel his presence in the cafetaria. A drop of tear escaped from his eyes as the man in red smiled, sincerely…

“…Thank you, dad.”

…and they both went to the opposite direction.

_._

_._

* * *

_Gopal was The Impostor_

_1 impostor remain._

* * *

_._

_._

Boboiboy floated to the opposite corner of the room, wondering what could he do with this ghost body, it’s not like he could report a dead body since he himself is a ghost. Boboiboy floated around the room and found another ghost. It was white.

“Welcome to the dead club, boy.” She greeted.

“Shielda?” His eyes widened as he sees a white ghost wearing a green hoodie and holding an emerald shield floats in front of him, in disbelief. He hesitated to ask but the way Shielda moved her upper part of her ghost body indicates that he needs to continue his sentence.

“H-how can you be here? I- I thought--?”

“Our souls are attached to this ship and so does to the crew who got ejected, including the impostors.” She said calmly. “There is nothing much you can do here though, except finishing the tasks given.”

“Wait. I still can do the task?”

“Of course, you dummy!”

Another voice, this time was high-pitched girl voice coming from behind. Boboiboy tuned his body around to see and examine the other ghost. The ghost colour was yellow.

Ying.

“We still need to fill the taskbar above or else, the others could not win!!” Ying moved away so quickly, Boboiboy isn’t sure on where she’s heading to. He then looked at Shielda again, whether he must continue his assignment or no, Shielda did not give any comment and stay on her place.

Boboiboy decided to continue his task as he went through the walls to reach the electrical wires but again, he heard another alarm. Someone pushed the red button in the middle of cafetaria. A person in pink suit activated the alarm it. It was Yaya.

_._

_._

* * *

_EMERGENCY_

_MEETING!!_

* * *

_._

_._

“Who was it?”

“Where?”

“The scanner showed us that Sai was dead too.”

“We need evidence.”

Another round of simultaneous questions attack. Everyone looked clueless, not knowing what was happening. Yaya kept her mouth quiet as her face showed distress in informing the news. She looked down for few seconds as the ghost boy floats over them. The girl in pink suit started to talk.

“I- I felt that I was being followed.”

“By who?”

“Who?”

“Who?”

Everyone in the room asked the same question. ‘Who’. Yaya could only stay silent. She did not have the courage to speak. All she did was looking right to one person’s eyes in silence. Boboiboy tried to look at the person Yaya was looking at to. He could not believe it, and he refuse to believe.

“No…” Boboiboy gasped in disbelief.

“I suspect one person in this ship.”. She finally gathered her courage to speak up. She took a breath. “I’m sorry sir Amato, but I suspect you.”

The remaining survivors looked at the man in red, shocked. Admiral Tarung and Captain Kaizo refused to believe since Amato is also higher ups along with them. Boboiboy could not say anything in defence either since he was not following where his father went right after the previous discussion session ended. Yaya continued,

“Me, admiral Tarung, and you were heading to the navigation. Fang, Sai and captain kaizo were heading on to the med bay direction. I went south as sir Amato was checking the oxygen since there was a breech, but as the alarm went off and I’m in the storage area, I realized that you came to the storage from the admin direction.”

Everyone stayed silence.

“I suspect that sir Amato used the vent—” she immediately stopped.

A great deduction from the leader of detective club. Amato did not have anything to say or to defence. He breathed out.

“Dad—” Boboiboy said. His tears were dropping since the start of the deduction. Yaya just said a five minutes straight argument that is unbelievable for him to hear. He banged his hand to the cafetaria table and cried as the other ghosts tried to hold the boy.

“DAD IN INNOCENT!! HE WILL NEVER DO THAT!! YOU CANNOT DO THIS YAYA!! HE IS A GOOD MAN!!”

“Boboiboy. Calm down!”

“DAD IS INNOCENT YOU GUYS!! HE’S NOT THE TYPE—”

A cry in desperate, for the sake of someone he loves and care about. Boboiboy kept shouting and crying, calling his father’s name, still believing that the man in red was innocent, yet nobody in that realm could hear even a single syllable he said. Sai was holding the boy’s body as Shielda tries to sooth the boy down by patting his head. Ying could do nothing, and so does Gopal. Gopal was an impostor, yet witnessing this incident breaks his heart apart.

Meanwhile Amato tried to argue the girl’s statement. He was telling that his movement is faster, and his steps are bigger than the other which is why he could walk from one place to the other in a short time but seems not convincing enough.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m still suspecting you.”

“We have no other witnesses. Kaizo and Fang were together and i was at the navigation room piloting the ship.” Tarung added.

Amato sighed as everybody votes for him. Everyone votes, except Yaya who still hesitated. He opened his mouth. “Come on Yaya, vote me. I know you made a mistake and you will regret this.”

“I-I’m really sorry sir.”

Yaya pushed the vote button as Amato automatically gets ejected from the ship. Boboiboy screamed in agony as he quickly sees his father’s body floating in the open space from the cafetaria window.

_._

_._

* * *

_Amato was not the Impostor_

_1 impostor remain._

* * *

_._

_._

Boboiboy cried in the corner of the cafetaria room as Shielda and Sai tried to sooth him by rubbing his back. His chest was aching, the whole pressure makes him suffocate to breathe. He maybe died, but he still breathes in his ghost form, who knows how it can happen. The boy kept repeating the same sentence of guilt, imagining if he still alive, he could back-up his father from the accusation.

“You did your best, Boboiboy.” Said Shielda as she keeps rubbing his cap. “You did your best for believing that your father is innocent.”

“It’s okay. I understand what you feel.” Sai added. He looked away to the floor, remembering the times when he got informed that Shielda was eliminated. The pain, the disappointment, everything. “Losing your family member you close to was unacceptable and unbelievable. It was painful.”

Boboiboy looked at Sai who is still avoiding to look at him. The boy then turned his head to the previous direction again.

“I’m sorry.” The ghost with wok-like hat teenage boy murmured.

“What?”

“I’m sorry… for accusing you before. I lost control of my temper I couldn’t think thoroughly.” Said Sai in low volume voice. The orange-capped ghost-boy smiled a little, the apology somehow makes him feel better a bit.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Boboiboy responded. “Now I just want to know… whether dad is really innocent or no.”

Another red alarm. The ship system got another sabotage. The ghosts were all shocked due to the loud voice produced from the alarm, which makes the orange ghost realized one thing.

“Hold on. The sabotage alarm, the impostor was still sneaking in the ship!!”

“Which means…” Ying continued.

“My father is not an impostor—”

“That’s because I AM NOT an impostor.” Said a voice. A voice who sound so familiar to everyone, especially to Boboiboy. The boy lifted his head to see a new ghost joining the dead club, a red-themed ghost. He quickly stood up and hugged the ghost who is bigger than him.

“DAD! YOU’RE BACK!!”

“Hey, son!” he greeted as he hugged back his little buddy.

“I knew that you’re not the impostor. I knew it, I KNEW IT!!” he exclaimed. Tears went down through his cheek once more without letting the old man go. The ghost in red chuckled softly as he rubbed the boy’s head.

“Thank you… for believing in me, son.”

The other ghosts greeted the higher up and saluted, feeling relieved for him.

“Wait. Back to our previous topic, if the impostor is still here, who it might be?” asked Shielda. The father-son let go of their hug and join Shieda who tried to figure out the last impostor. They gathered in a circle and begin their own discussion. Shielda continued her claim.

“Just for information, I got murdered by Gopal.”

“Same with me” added Boboiboy.

The two victims looked at Gopal, annoyed.

“eh, uuh… I’m just doing my task. I need to win too.” The green ghost said in defence, yet no one satisfied with the answer.

“We all know that I got ejected.” Said Amato.

“Sai, Ying, who killed you?”

Sai looked below, trying to recall. He could not remember anything since everything became black at the same time the angel of death took him. The same situation for Ying. Gopal went silent since he could not spoil his impostor partner.

“Okay, let’s recall on who still alive now.” Amato tried to regain their attention. They were all aware that only four survivors left. Fang, Yaya, Captain Kaizo and Admiral Tarung.

“Captain Kaizo is not an impostor. He defended me on our first meeting. Besides, he did his tasks on sample anomalies, right?” Boboiboy started.

“True.” Shielda agreed. “I passed med bay and happen to take a peek. I saw that you both were doing tasks. He’s okay, I guess.”

“I was with Yaya the entire time. I knew that she is a good girl, so I decide to accompany her. Who knew that it will direct me to my own ‘luck’, Ha ha ha.”

“So, we only have admiral Tarung and Fang huh…?” said Sai.

“I remember.” Ying exclaimed. “before I lost my consciousness, I happened to see purple-maroon-ish cape. I’m not sure if it’s a cape or no, but only one person in the ship who wears purple!”

Everyone stayed in silence. Boboiboy’s pupil shrank, cold sweat flows through his body, refusing to believe that he had to face another betrayal from his own close friends. He just could not. At first it was Gopal, and now…

“…Fang…?”

A small smile portrayed on Gopal’s face.

_‘So, you all figure that out huh? Too bad you all are too late.’_

.

.

.

.

Yaya walked through the alley way. It felt so… empty. She could hear the sound of fans of the ship. It was too quiet. She kept walking to check on the electrical room, to also finish her final task, as she found a dead body at the entrance. The person was wearing cyan suit.

“Admiral--?” She gasped as she closes her mouth. She clicked the dead body report button, but nothing happened. Her breathing pace started to get rapid. She was in panic, not knowing what to do. She wished for one person to come at least, to help her investigate. She wished for one—

“Yaya?”

A masculine voice called from behind the electrical wall. He approached the girl in pink.

“F-Fang? W-here did you come from? W-where are the others?”

“I was doing my task in electrical room, so focused until this cyan man came and disturbs me.”

The atmosphere changed as Yaya heard Fang says ‘disturbs’. She felt uneased and take one step backward.

“W-what do you mean by him ‘disturbing’ you? Where’s captain Kaizo?”

“Gone.”

Fang walked forward approaching Yaya as she keeps walking backward to the wall. The light started to flicker, and Yaya could not move to anywhere as she reached the wall. She realized one thing.

There was a vent behind the electrical wall.

“F-Fang, h-how could you? C-Captain is your own brother. Y-you—”

A maniac smile portrayed on the purple’s face.

“I shall be thanking you, for eliminating the man in red, Yaya. He was a drag in the previous period, I couldn’t eliminate him due to his strong intuition.”

Yaya could not speak back, her body was extremely trembled. She slowly sat down on the floor with her hands covered her mouth.

“I was about to giving up until suddenly you pushed the emergency meeting button and convince everyone to vote him. That’s very kind of you to unload my burden there.”

Yaya looked on the left. A corpse covered with blue suit lying on the floor, inside the lower engine room.

“I consider captain as my brother no more. My brother had lost to his ego long ago, the person you looked at before is just some alien with captain rank. No feeling when I had to eliminate him though.”

“F-fang—”

Fang activated his shadow manipulation power, manipulate the shadow to become a blob which grows slender upward and have a thin, sharp edge pointing at the poor girl. He lifted his left hand and make a small wave.

“Goodbye, Yaya”

And everything becomes black.

_._

_._

* * *

_Crewmates defeated._

_Impostors won._

* * *

_._

_._

**Author Notes:**

Hey Ho people~~ I am back with another oneshot and this time I write angsty dramatic crossover concept fanfic? Hshjhadjhfjhdjvf

Yea, I’ve been playing a LOT of Among Us lately and who knows if I become an impostor in the next round hmm?? Hehehhehehehehehhehehh okay let’s go back to the topic again. So, yea. I played a lot of that cursed game and there’s this one time we roleplayed as Boboiboy characters and I played as Boboiboy while one of my friends played as Amato. Yes, this fic is inspired by that round, the part where Boboiboy died, Amato being voted, and the two impostors was taken from our session while I kind of made up the other details, more less.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this--//more like, having a roller-coaster emotion LOL// and please leave a review or two so I know what to improve in my writing.

.

.

.

.

**Bonus!**

A loud siren alarmed everybody in the room as the ten personnel took off their VR device from their head and looked at each other with mixed emotion. Fang and Gopal ran to each other and perform a high five and their special victory dance as the other sigh in defeat. Yaya and Ying supported each other since they both were extremely fatigue and so do the twin shield. Admiral Tarung went to the table on the corner of the simulation room where Nut and commander Koko Ci operate the simulation system and gathering individual’s data.

“YEET WE WON!!” shouted the two boys who got the impostor role in the simulation. Boboiboy slapped their back in enthusiasm as a form of congratulating his besties, as well as a soft revenge.

“What a ‘great friend’ you are…” said Yaya in sarcastic tone as Ying looks them in menacing eyes. The boys chuckled yet terrified seeing the girls threaten them in a way that is so soft it scares them. Boboiboy laughed dryly as he feels sympathy towards the other boys.

“Congratulation for completing the simulations!” Admiral Tarung started the speech. “The simulation is indeed reflecting our situation right now, where we need to cooperate with other crewmates in the station, finishing our missions and tasks while be aware of any impostors or traitors who blend in among us. We have to be careful with our steps and acts. As Fang and Gopal had demonstrate in the simulation before, impostors are very sneaky, and could be someone close to us!”

Boboiboy looked at Fang and Gopal for a second, then he looked away.

“The defeat of the crewmates reflects us on how vulnerable and careless we are right now, and it is time for us, the coalition of peace in the galaxy, to improve our performance and security!”

“Yes sir!”

“Starting from tomorrow, we are going to conduct another training to improve our awareness and enhance our security and defence aspect of TAPOPS Station. We could not risk losing another station, right?”

“Right!”

“Very well. You may all dismissed.”

The personnel were leaving the simulation room as Nut and admiral Tarung helped commander Koko Ci to print the reports to be archived for their future reference and record, Amato decided to hang out with the kids before he head back to his own base where MechaBot stood by. Sai and Shielda headed to their room to take a rest. Kaizo stood in the middle of the simulation room, staring at the VR device and other equipments, remembering on what happened in the game. He then called his brother’s name.

“Fang.”

Fang who just about to leave the room turned his head. “Y-yes, Captain?”

“Your word from before…”

“?”

“Did you mean it?”

It was aching. It was uneased hear directly, right in front of him. the sentence where Fang mentioned that he is no longer himself, no longer his brother.

“Oh, the part I said to Yaya at the end of the simulation? Nah, it was just for adding the tense. I must create the atmosphere you know.” Fang answered it casually. “You are still my brother in any circumstances, okay.”

Fang continued to walk out

_“Even though that I mean it for some points. The sentence wasn’t fully a lie you know.”_

And the door was closed.

.

.

**Have a nice day you all!! :DD**

**Author's Note:**

> pls spare me guys pls pls pls i beg you all hshshshjdshfkjhjeg i wasn't expected to write this long i think i put too much angst and dramas to one here ahahahahdbsjdfnjdfnsdjkngkjnjebnfskjzbf


End file.
